


Diamond Heart

by mannybothans



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Shots, Drinking, Exhibitionism, Exotic Dancer, F/M, Fake Names, Inspired by Lady Gaga, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, One Shot, Porn Without Plot, Reader Insert, Second person POV, Smut, Stripper Reader, Voyeurism, but we already knew that, dean's got a filthy mouth, jameson - Freeform, no sex in the champagne room, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 01:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16150088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mannybothans/pseuds/mannybothans
Summary: "Young, wild, American; head full of Jameson. Girl's playin' bad cause it doesn't pay to be good."Reader takes her clothes off for a living - hey, student loans are expensive - and meets a Winchester. No sex in the champagne room.





	Diamond Heart

You didn’t usually do this. The men were too sketchy and often not worth the hassle. Too many times, a wife or girlfriend stormed in looking for one coworker or another and you preferred to stay drama free. You worked the job to make money, pay off student loans, and feed yourself. You could rarely afford luxury items like clothes that lasted more than a few months before they ripped or became threadbare. A good bottle of wine was often just box wine poured into an empty bottle.

But this man made you feel drunk on sight alone. His hair was purposely messy, styled just so. His eye color was the most difficult to figure out in the darkness of the club. It wasn’t until you pulled him behind the velvet curtains – away from the flashing lights – and straddled his lap that you were able to see they were a deep green. His lips were enticing and sinful and made you want to be bad.

“So, sweetheart, how much for the private show?”

“Fifty.”

His eyebrows shot up and he pulled his bottom lip between his teeth but reached for his wallet. “That’s it?” He withdrew a crisp fifty dollar bill and you took it, tucking it into a garter on your thigh.

“Jameson’s extra,” you nodded your head towards a bottle off to the side. “Unless you drink it off me.”

His head shook slowly as his eyes drifted down your body. You’d pulled away a few inches so he could reach his money and now you were on display for him, knees on either side of his thighs. “Don’t gotta tell me twice,” he murmured and you reached over for the bottle.

Something came over you and you screwed off the cap and took a long swig. The whiskey tingled and warmed your stomach when it settled. Your guest watched you intently as you raised the bottle to your lips again. Instead of swallowing, you held the whiskey in your mouth and leaned in to press your lips against his. He welcomed your mouth and when his opened, you pushed the whiskey into his mouth. He swallowed it without hesitation and you weren’t sure if you were more turned on by that or the fact he hadn’t even tried to put his hands on you, yet.

When you took his hands and placed them on your thighs, he groaned and pulled away slightly. “I don’t think I can afford that, sweetheart.”

“If you don’t tell, I won’t.” Your eyes went from his back to his lips and he wet them again with the tip of his tongue.

“I, I don’t… I’ve never…”

“You’re a virgin?” You didn’t mean to sound incredulous but there was no way such a good-looking guy was a virgin – or single.

Thankfully, he laughed. It was a nice sound, nothing like his voice. Where his voice was like crystallized honey – thick and textured, almost rough – his laugh was light-hearted and amused. “Hell no, sweetheart.”

“Girlfriend, then?”

He shook his head, his face relaxing a bit before his lips turned upwards into a smirk. “I just haven’t slept with a strip – er, dancer – at her job, before. After, yes.”

“First time for everything.” Seriously, what the hell had gotten into you? You sounded thirsty as hell.

He sucked air through his teeth and nodded. “If that ain’t the truth.” Keeping your face expressionless, you stood up and turned around, bending over right in front of him. He might as well get the private show he paid for. You untied the tiny top and dropped it to the floor before turning around to face him again. He clenched his fists on his thighs – like a good boy – but his eyes bored holes into your flesh. You wondered what he’d feel like inside of you, how he’d taste, and what his hands could do to you. While you fantasized, you felt yourself up and unabashedly touched yourself while swaying. A quick pinch of the nipple as your other hand slid down your tummy and your fingers sought the warmth between your legs. A soft moan escaped your lips as you imagined him buried face-first in your sex.

You opened your eyes to see him glance at the bottle of Jameson and grinned. You handed him the bottle and moved aside, gesturing for him to stand up. He stood, adjusted himself with a wry grin, and you laid down on the vinyl seat he’d been occupying. If anything, he was a quick learner and he wasted no time kneeling down and opening the bottle, pouring a good amount of whiskey between your breasts. You sucked your stomach in just a bit more so the whiskey ran down your tummy and pooled in your belly button. When his luscious lips met your skin, you got goose bumps. When his tongue flicked out to lap up the drink, you nearly shivered. You swore you heard a deep moan over the music as he wiped his mouth.

He waited to see what you’d do next. How did you manage to get so lucky? The most gorgeous creature you’d ever laid eyes on and he wouldn’t even touch you without your explicit permission – and even then, he was hesitant.

You made eye contact with him again and tweaked your nipple, hoping he’d take the hint.

The whiskey barely made contact with your skin before his lips and tongue were cleaning it off of you. You took the bottle from him, had another generous swallow, and then poured more over your breasts. His lips followed the trail and his tongue laved your nipple as it caught a stray trickle of amber liquid. You moaned audibly and gripped his hair. He took it as encouragement, lapping up streams of whiskey before his teeth gently closed on your hardened peak. Your sex ached and needed attention, too, so your free hand traveled between your legs and under the thin piece of cloth there.

Merely brushing your fingertip against your clit had your back arching. “Oh, shit,” you purred as the man switched to your other breast. The whiskey was long since licked up but you weren’t about to stop him.

“Touch yourself, sweetheart. Lemme see.” He sat up and squeezed your chest with one hand; his other hand was hidden from view but you had a hunch you knew what it was doing.

You opened your legs and pulled the shiny fabric aside but it wasn’t a good enough view for him. “Sit up,” he urged. You complied and he wedged his torso between your knees as you went back to touching yourself. “Shit,” he gasped. “You’re so fucken wet.”

You could only nod as you slid a finger into your wet, aching core. You wanted to hear everything his filthy mouth had to offer. After a few moments, you realized your eyes had closed when the warmth of his hand on your upper thigh somewhat startled you. He glanced up to make sure you were okay and when you nodded, he reached higher and his thumb hooked into the fabric you’d pushed aside. As his thumb pulled the thin nylon aside, it brushed your clit and you moaned. His lips parted as he watched you slide first one finger, then two, in and out of your slick. A quick look down and you saw him slowly stroking himself.

“That feel good? You like finger fucking yourself?”

You knew it was a rhetorical question but you nodded just the same. “Like it more when it’s someone else.”

“That so?” His words were breathier, now.

“Mm. I like playing with my clit while someone else’s fingers fuck me.”

“Show me.”

You’d never met anyone so interested in watching before and it was probably the most turned on you’d been in a very long time. Complying with his request, you withdrew your fingers. With a wicked grin, you lifted your hand to your mouth and licked your fingers clean. His eyes darkened and his fist stopped moving over his cock.

“Shit, sweetheart. That’s hot.”

You merely sighed in agreement and quickly found your clit with the tip of your middle finger. As if on auto-pilot, you immediately started rubbing – circling quickly then back and forth and back to circling. You knew you’d come in no time at all. Before you closed your eyes, you glanced down and saw he was pumping again. You’d add that to your spank bank for sure.

Moments later, you felt one of his fingers brush your hole. You kept your eyes closed and stayed focus on what you were doing, rapidly approaching that point of no return.

“Look at me. I wanna watch you come.”

Your finger faltered as he slid a thick digit into you and you almost came right then.

“Oh, fuck, you’re so tight.” He looked from you to his cock as his finger pistoned in and out of you. “Mm, wanna see if you can take this cock.”

“Yes, please,” you sighed. You’d gained momentum again and the peak of your orgasm was rushing to meet you. He just groaned in response and slid another finger into you. Your eyes rolled back into your head as you gasped. “D-don’t stop,” you stuttered. Your mouth was having a difficult time but your finger’s movements were sure and steady. “Oh god, don’t, don’t stop, p-please.”

“Come for me, sweetheart.”

That was all you never knew you needed and it was like a train slammed directly into your solar plexus. Your breath was knocked out of you as the coil of heat inside burst into a hundred flames that soared from your abdomen to your toes and back up to your head. Your entire body shook as you gasped for air but his fingers didn’t stop slamming home into you. “Oh my god! I’m gonna…” you couldn’t even finish your sentence as another wave of pleasure sent you spiraling. Your cunt clenched and squeezed his fingers as you fought to not buck your hips wildly.

“Oooohhh shit,” he gasped and you felt him shudder and lurch, a deep guttural groan escaping his lips as he also came. “Fuck,” he panted. “Holy fuck.” His fingers left you and it felt wrong.

You got your breathing under control again and opened your eyes, expecting to see him packing it up and getting ready to leave. Instead, he was still on his knees between yours, hand full of a softening cock and a good amount of cum. A shit-eating grin adorned his face and you rolled your eyes. “Don’t look so proud of yourself,” you teased. “I can come way more than that in one night.”

His eyes sparkled with mischief. “So uh, when do you clock out?”

It was your turn to laugh and the way he looked at you said everything you needed to know. “I’ll be getting off in two hours.”

“Well, unless I fuck you in the car here in the parking lot, it’ll be more like two and a half hours.”

You winked at him and took one more swig from the bottle of Jameson. “Better be here in an hour and fifty-five minutes, then. I don’t like waiting.”

You handed him a box of tissues to clean up and stood up, grabbing your top off the floor as you did. You were almost to the door when he called after you. “Wait! What’s your name?”

“Just call me Cherry,” you said, smiling over your shoulder.

“Well, Cherry, I hope you know I plan on wrecking you for every other person later tonight.”

“And I hope you keep your promises.” You winked at him and exited the room just as he was tucking himself back into his pants.


End file.
